Obsession
by dewdrop721
Summary: I am the only one who understands you. I am the only who will cherish you. I am the only one who loves you. And I will ALWAYS be here, my dearest Kyoko. You will NEVER be alone again.
1. Dreams of the Drugged

_As Kyoko lay in the darkness, she could feel the urge to fall unconscious tugging at her mind. She couldn't remember why she felt so detached from her senses. She couldn't remember why she couldn't move her own body. _

_All she could remember was a beautiful young boy with light hair and ethereal eyes. His melodious voice, smooth as silk, called out to her, telling her everything would be alright. _

_And she believed him._

_As she began to fall back into the darkness, she took comfort in the one thing she could remember. Whether this was a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, she was happy in Corn's embrace. _

_Surely nothing could harm her there in the arms of her prince._

_

* * *

  
_

_There it was again._

_She had been hearing the same syllable for a few minutes._

_Kyoko._

_Wasn't that a name?_

_But whose? Slowly the realization of its familiarity dawn on her._

_She was Kyoko. And someone was calling her name._

Slowly she opened her eyes. Her surroundings were as unfamiliar as the voice that had awoken her. Although normally she probably would have been panicking or at least worried, the drugs pulsing through her system wouldn't allow it.

Kyoko hazily looked up as she felt strong arms wrapping around her.

"It's time to wake up, my dearest Kyoko. You have no idea how long I've waited to hold you like this..How long I've waited to finally meet you."

Kyoko tried to speak. She truly did.

She wanted to know where she was. She wanted to know who HE was; at least she thought the person was a man. She wanted to know why she felt as if her own body was nonexistent.

But her mouth felt so clumsy, she could barely form words.

"Don't try to speak, my love. I'm sorry but, the drugs I had to administer will limit your motor skills. It was your in best interest and it will wear off soon. Just relax."

Kyoko felt hands begin to caress her skin. Began to touch her. She could feel her jacket being peeled away.

_No . _

_What was happening?_

_I don't want this._

"Nhh….oo…No…."

"Don't complain, my dearest. **I **am the only one who understands you. **I** am the only one who truly cherishes you. And **I **will be the only one to possess you. You'll understand soon."

She felt **HIM **burying **HIS** face in her hair. Breathing in her scent.

_She didn't want this. _

**HE** was touching her. She heard the sound of the zipper on her dress being undone. She felt hands groping her. She felt **HIM** putting his hands on her thighs. His hands undoing the clasp of her bra.

_No. NO. NO. She didn't want this. Not from him. _

The memories came rushing back. The chilling fear. She could remember **HIM** pulling her into the dark, secluded corridor. The sickeningly, sweet smell of the handkerchief he wrapped around her nose.

As **HIS** grip became rougher and she realized the full extent of her situation, silent tears began to run down her pale face. Mascara began to run as the tears came faster.

Because no one was here to save her now and she was useless.

She used to live for others, but now she would be living as **HIS**.

The thought broke the last shards of her heart.

_Please._

_Please come for me._

_Wasn't this futile? When had she ever been lucky? _

_She had only ever wanted someone who loved her to do this to her._

_She didn't want to be here._

Trying to force her limbs to move, Kyoko struggled against her captor. She forced herself to scream, pushing all the fear and pain into it. Kyoko struggled to breath as he covered her mouth.

"Hush, my treasured one. No one can hear you scream."

_Kyoko didn't have to be here._

_She was an actor, she could be someone else. Couldn't she?_

She tried to become someone else, to immerse herself in her characters. She failed. She just wasn't strong enough.

_I am truly useless. I am nothing._

She tried to think of better times. To be anywhere but here.

Ignore it. I'm not here. I'm in Kyoto. I'm with Corn.

Slowly her surroundings began to fade as she took solace in the memories she cherished most.

_As long as I'm with Corn, I'll be alright. I'll be okay, because I'm in his arms. He loves me. He loves me._

_I'm safe. I'm safe. _

Many say that real actors are the best liars. It's their job, isn't it? To lie to the world. To make people believe that things that are real, even when they know things aren't true.

Kyoko lied to herself.

And she believed the lie with all heart, because that was the only thing keeping her alive. Keeping her from completely tearing apart at the seams.

As long as her protector existed, even if it was only in the confines of her own mind, she would be able to put herself back together. Piece by shattered piece. Maybe she would never truly be whole, but if she had Corn she could breath.

_I can live for him, can't I?_

_Isn't alright if my heart beats for him?_

The handsome face of her savior crossed her mind. With his dark hair and brown eyes, he looked different ,but he was still one and the same.

_Yes, I can live for Kuon. _


	2. My Albatross

Kyoko could barley breath as the hand that was wrapped around her choked the life out of her. She could see the world she had built in her mind slowly fading.

No.

No.

In this world, people were always taking from her.

Taking her love. Her devotion. Her talents and using them for themselves.

When would life finally give her something she could hold on to?

She had given almost everything that made her Kyoko.

Piece by piece. _Willingly._

_How pathetic am I?_

_**How FUCKING PATHETIC AM I???**_

_She couldn't stop them as memories she never wanted to see again came rushing back._

_Mother pushing her away._

_Her running away in tears as Mother slapped her when she failed._

_Sitting in the corner of her room holding back the tears as she denied the stone cold truth. That mother would never love her._

_Shoutaro telling her how she was nothing._

_Just a maid._

_A puppet to dance to his will. And when she was worn and broken, he would cut her strings lose._

Hate could only hold her together so long.

_Girls who would never accept her._

_Kyoko sat crying._

_Always alone._

_Always._

_But she had one person, who had come to rescue her. She had one hope to cling on to when her world was dark._

_Corn. _

She could see the friends she had made. The people she had let into her heart.

_She had people who cared for her now. _

_She would not give them up._

_NOT NOW._

Kyoko would not let herself be a victim again. Never again.

As felt **Him **putting his hand to her hip, she bit him.

She bit as hard as she could. She pushed as hard as she could and began to run. She probably wouldn't make it far.

But she could not.

She couldn't stop, because if she did she might never be able to get back up again.

Her legs were as unsteady as a baby fawns and her vision was spinning. Her throat burned as she let out a never-ending scream. She knew hoping was futile.

But hope was all had.

Hope had kept her living for so long; to let it go would be like letting go of a part of herself.

To tear out the last vestiges of Kyoko Mogami.

She could not.

To do so would be to shatter her own heart.

To extinguish the flame that had steadily been burning for all these years….keeping her from ending it all...Giving in at her darkest times.

That had kept her safe from the darkest corners of her mind.

_Kuon….where are you?_

As she tried to run, she was tackled from behind. The taste of iron filled her mouth as she bit through her own lip.

Blood was filling her mouth…making her sick…the scarlet embodiment of life that ran through her very veins spilling out upon the ground.

As she lay there the darkness closing in on her…she wistfully thought.._Almost the same as the crimson ruby that hung around his neck._

She didn't know what sins he had committed...what albatross hung around his neck...But he was her light.

Whether he knew it or not.

She still needed him…she would forgive him if he didn't come for her...Just as long as he knew.

_Just know I never quit needing you..._

_I wish I could stay by your side…Ren._


	3. Entranced

It was the dead of night and most people in Tokyo were asleep, trying to get as much rest as they could before the busy work day started.

Most being the key word in that previous statement.

Other than the usual lowlifes and late night workers, there was one particular individual still wide awake.

In a darkened room he sat, watching a scene in a continuous loop. The scene was Fuwa Sho's music video, Prisoner. His focus however was not the singer himself, but one of the angels. He sat entranced as she danced across the field, her long white dress flowing around her ankles. She tossed rose petals in the air and a divine smile lit up her delicate features as she brushed long blond locks of hair away from her cerulean blue eyes.

He was hypnotized as she walked, her every step graceful, and was captivated by each action she performed. He felt her pain as she agonized over her friend, worrying about her wellbeing, and wished it was him she worried over.

And his breath hitched in his throat as the climax came. He watched, tears rolling down her porcelain features, as her pure hands became tainted as she committed her first sin. His eyes never left the screen as she pushed the devil over the balcony, saving her dearest friend and killing their friendship. She cried, knowing that she would have earned her friend's undying hatred and yet she smiled laughing joyfully, knowing that her most important person was safe.

As the two entirely different emotions and the guilt and pleasure filled her mind, her last strands of sanity slowly began to unravel.

He was haunted by the final image of her burning gaze looking down at the one she'd murdered and feeling nothing. As he stared into her eyes, he told himself, he wouldn't have minded being the devil, because his last sight would be her beautiful visage.

As the scene faded out, he knew that watching from afar was no longer good enough. His heart ached for, his body burned wishing to fill her soft embrace and his mind was filled with stills of her, each image so breathtakingly beautiful that they never failed to evoke some emotion.

He looked around his room taking in the various pictures that covered his walls. A scarred yet elegant young woman, playing the violin while looking at the pale face of the moon. A seductress holding up the strings of a puppet, as though she enjoyed manipulating the lives of those around her. A calm, quiet looking young woman as she performed the tea ceremony, long raven hair falling over the silk of her kimono. Various stills and photos covered every inch of his walls and copies of each of her works littered the floor.

She was so many things. A chameleon of sorts, shedding, not her skin, but her very identity and becoming another person.

The only trace left of her being her uncommon golden eyes, which seemed to burn with emotion.

No, watching from afar could never be enough after seeing her.

Looking at her true face, he took in the sight of the young teen, her eyes smiling as she hugged her friend. Her golden eyes were lit up with joy and her bright red glowed in the sunlight.

Mogami Kyoko was lovely.

She was an enigma. Which each role she donned, he wondered who the real Mogami Kyoko was. Who was the woman behind the persona, behind the mask?

He got to his feet and walked over to his computer. He knew that he had to take the chance now or never. He couldn't be the only one to have noticed how truly enchanting she was. He would not lose her to another. He loved her with all his being and soon she would love him back.

As his fingers danced over the keyboard and the light from the laptops screen washed his face in an eerie glow, one could see that all was not quite right in the confines of his mind. Had someone been there, they could have seen for themselves the faint trace of madness that tainted his being. Maybe they could have put a stop to what was happening before it came to be.

If only someone had been there.

But the sad truth of the matter was that no one else was there. They were in their beds, in their homes, maybe even at their jobs. So left to his own devices, under the cover of night, the events that would come to be, that would affect not only the life of a young starlet, but many more, transpired, unhindered and unseen.

Before the sun rose, his work lay complete, ready to be sent off, again under the cover of darkness. A letter lay on his desk, carefully folded so as not to crease the words, No, the feelings he had painstakingly put into it.

_My Dearest Kyoko,_

_You don't know me, but I know you. You are an amazing, no, exceptional actress. You are so very talented. After watching each of your breathtaking performances, I wonder still, who are you? Who is the woman behind the mask? I've yet to fully grasp who the real Mogami Kyoko is. But I'm not one to give in. I will be watching as always, my love, and I swear, that the time will come when we shall meet. It's a day I anxiously await and I'm certain you will too. For now, keep climbing the ladder fame, keep reinventing yourself. Just know that I treasure each performance and I will never be quite far behind. After all who else could treasure or understand you as I could?_

_With all my love,_

_The only one who understands_

As the letter lay upon the desk waiting to be sent, there was still time for the whole matter to be put to an end. There was time to stop the future events from ever occurring and to stop the pain that would come from them.

If only someone had been there.

But then again…They never are.


	4. A Disturbing Omen

Despite the disturbing events that had taken place the night before, the next day was much more bright and optimistic. On this inviting day, most people had begun the workday on a good note.

They had their favorite coffee. There was a decrease in traffic. They even got to work on time.

To those lucky people, it seemed that this was an omen for a good week.

But of course, for every good moment experienced by a person, somewhere in the world someone else experiences a bad moment.

Hideki Isao was one of those people.

Everything that could have happened did happen. He woke up late after his alarm didn't go off. His bike was stolen so he had to run to work. He accidently bumped into an older woman who thought he was being "fresh" and rewarded him with a hard slap across the face.

By the time the young delivery boy made it to his job, he was convinced that the universe hated him and that he was doomed to a life of misfortune. His fellow workers couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

His hair was a mess, he looked worn out from running the whole way and he still had a bright red handprint on his cheek.

Still, Isao had a job to do. He wasn't a quitter! He would put on a smile and perform his task to the best of his abilities. It's not like his day could get any worse, right?

The moment he thought that, it was almost certain that his day would get worse, but he remained unaware of his impending misfortune and picking up the package he was meant to deliver, he left on his way to his destination: LME.

Not far away another girl was experiencing the same misfortunes. Mogami Kyoko had taken on the secret mission of becoming Setsuka Heel and had done quite a good job. At the moment, both actors had been given the previous day off of their respective roles to finish work on their other sets and jobs. They would be meeting back at LME for a secret meeting with President Takarada.

Ren had already arrived on time. Unfortunately, the same didn't seem to be true for his love interest. The girl in question was nowhere to be found.

Keeping in mind that his fan boy manager was walking right beside him, Ren tried not to think about Kyoko or what had happened recently. Yashiro was nosy enough as it was; he absolutely wasn't going to reveal anything that had happened the last few days.

Thinking back to the events that had occurred Ren was uncertain that he could even sort out his thoughts on the matter.

He still grew somber when he thought of his loss of control. Ren was a pro at keeping in character; how else had he made it so far in such a cutthroat business? How else could he keep the façade of Tsuruga Ren each and every day?

But when he had seen those hoodlums targeting Kyoko…wanting to take her somewhere "fun" to "play"…the mask of Kain Heel had begun to crack. The role he maintained had fallen apart when he saw the hoodlum throw Kyoko to the ground as she fought for him.

He had lost it. Kain Heel was nowhere to be found. And Tsuruga Ren was no longer there. For the first time in a long time, his true self was free with no restraints.

Kuon Hizuri was free to run wild and with no hesitation he began to destroy his enemies. He was vicious. He was merciless. And he almost crossed the line.

If she hadn't been there, he had no idea of what the outcome would have been. Actually that would have been a lie…it would have ended badly.

It was funny in a way, he lost composure at the mention of her being harmed in anyway and yet it was her soft plea that brought him back from the darkness he had returned to.

He was glad that she didn't understand the meaning behind that watch. Or behind the time at which it had stopped. The time 2:13 was the day that Kuon Hizuri disappeared. No one had yet to figure out where to.

He never wanted to be Kuon Hizuri again…at least not until he could bring honor to that name and leave behind the monster who he used to be.

It seemed that Kyoko was the only one who could bring out the worst in him and yet pull him back before he crossed the line.

And yet she brought out sides of himself that he never thought about. Not all the emotions were pleasant. Being jealous…making a fool of himself. And still she made it his heart race like it never had before and he felt joy from just being around her.

He also now knew how it felt to want someone. Not just in his mind, but with his body. It seemed that her every touch was electricity. He wanted to kiss her soft pink lips. He thought back to that night in his apartment?

"_Would you like me to teach you?" _

Somewhere along the line, he had begun to quit acting around her. Without warning even the façade of Tsuruga Ren would crumble and the real him would be left.

"_Would you like to join me?" _

Truth be told, Ren wasn't embarrassed that Kyoko had walked in on him. He did wonder however just how much she had seen. Sometimes she would look at him and blush and he realized that he was looking at Kyoko, not Setsu.

He had used to wonder quite frequently did she even see him as a man. It was quite worrying especially after the model walk incident. That had cost him quite a bit of his pride as a man.

But after watching her freak out over his kiss, he had decided that she probably did.

He was quite certain now. The day after the incident he would quite often catch her staring while blushing, but if he ever turned around to look at her directly she would instantly slip back into the skin of Setsuka Heel, as if the small moment had never happened.

Mogami Kyoko was good. Each day she only got better and better at her profession. Soon she would have fame equal to that or even greater than Fuwa Sho. But would that be the end of her hatred and revenge?

Ren, Yashiro and many others were suddenly pulled out of their respective thoughts by an unholy wail of sheer horror.

"A DEMON! A DEMON I TELL YOU!"

Both giving each other a look of realization, Yashiro and Ren looked over the upper level's railing to peer into the main lobby. They were met with the sight of a delivery boy shivering and rocking back and forth in the fetal position, muttering of demons and evil. His packages were lying thrown across the floor.

"She…she… had hair like fire and I thought I heard voices. She had soulless eyes and a voice from hell."

The poor guy was crying like a baby.

Yashiro gave a Ren a knowing look, "So Kyoko finally made it in."

Ren nodded, "Most likely."

Yashiro slowly nodded his head. The demon was the adorable girl that Tsuruga Ren had fallen head over heels for. Was that irony or what?

Choosing to ignore the scene happening in the main lobby, the two men parted ways. Yashiro was always quite busy as the King of Cinema's manager and his free time away from Ren was the time to start checking the new offers and contracts that came in frequently.

Ren, on the other hand would be meeting President Takarada, Jelly Woods, and the object of his affections, Kyoko.

Hopefully things wouldn't be awkward.

Kyoko ran through the halls of LME, cursing her luck. She had woken up late this morning. She had fallen down the stairs while rushing to her bicycle and had been horrified to find that her bicycle had been stolen.

She'd sprinted all the way from the Daruma-ya to LME and made it before her meeting had even begun which was an amazing feat for anyone. There was almost no way she would make it if she took the stairs.

Running with all her might she slammed her hand on the elevator button repeatedly, hoping that she'd make it.

Giving a sigh of relief, she smiled as the doors opened. She looked into the occupant's brown eyes frozen with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning, Mogami-san."

Kyoko was glad to be in the President's office now. It gave her a distraction from her sempai. She still cursed herself for not being brave enough to look.

President Takarda coughed slightly and Kyoko was pulled out of her small regrets.

"Kyoko, are you with us now?",he asked. He personally believed that knew why the young actress was spacing out. It could only be a romantic encounter with the loveless idiot sitting next to her.

Blushing with embarrassment, she nodded.

Lory was no fool. His plan was probably working. There is really no way you can place two people with feelings, acknowledged or not in a confined space and almost constant interaction and not have some tension or progress. Not even if one of them refused to love or if the other one was as dumb as a rock when it came to love.

Unfortunately there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Kyoko, why don't you go with Jelly and pick up some more clothes for Setsu?"

Nodding her head, she ran off to the young makeup artist.

All was silent for a second, and then Lory Takarada became serious. Watching Ren carefully, he asked him, "Ren have you noticed anything suspicious around Kyoko lately?"

Ren realizing that something was up replied, "No…is there something I should know?"

Shaking his head, "He replied its nothing. Nothing serious yet. Keep an eye on her Ren. "

Ren nodded his head. Even though he was anxious to know exactly what was going on, he trusted Lory Takarada. He was like an uncle to him. He had given him a new start in life and helped many others.

He had been in the business quite a long time, and though he might have been quite eccentric, he was also quite intuitive. His decisions were usually, if not always, sound.

"You might want to get prepared for your role as Kain Heel, in about two hours you'll be needed on set. I even received word that the director might be interested in giving Kain's little sister a part."

"Thank you, President." And with that, the tall actor left the room.

Lory sat in his fanciful room in deep thought. The room was designed with an upbeat Latin dance them. Lights hung from the ceiling. Vibrant colors were abundant in the spacious office in the form of decorations. The president himself wore the ensemble of a dancer, a light ruffled shirt in deep red with a green sash around the waist and black pants, easy for movement.

All in all, the room was very lively and quite flamboyant. The very definition of Takarada Lory.

But it was quite uncommon that his mood did not match it in the slightest.

His mind was on a much more serious matter at that time. Sensing the silent movement of his most trusted guard, Sebastian, he turned to see the mostly silent man, placing the package that had arrived in LME earlier on his desk.

Nodding his head in thanks, Lory looked at the package again. A letter and a bouquet of roses.

It wasn't unusual to get gifts and letters from fans. Millions came in each day for Japan's most idolized starlets and famous artists. They had a team year round for Tsuruga Ren, because of course he, nor any other star really, had the time to sort through all that mail.

It was the team's job to sort through it all, and to also make sure that it was safe. In a city with millions of people, not all of them were savory. Some of those fans could be rivals, hoping to get revenge, or even more dangerous were those who were crazy. The type of fans who claimed to "know" the star and gave strong implications of being a stalker or any type of threat.

Most times, letters passed under the radar, without much notice. This letter that sat upon Lory's desk however, was not most letters. It had raised alarms that were largely unused and after a thorough bio-check and making sure that the flowers were simply flowers, holding no weapons or devices, it was passed on to Lory's most trusted servant to be seen by the head of LME.

It had been a long time since LME had a stalker situation. Most were not true fanatical and never came close to the star. But it had happened before that a fan had become obsessed.

About two years ago, a woman had fallen in love with Tsuruga Ren and had been determined to make him hers. She became a nuisance, coming to his places of work and holding up production when security had to be called to remove her from the premises. The situation had been dealt with swiftly increasing security and notifying all the sets of her appearance. Finally all seemed well when she seemed to have gotten the message that she was unwanted and more of a bother.

She gave them a reminder though that the human mind when unstable is a frightening thing when she returned a month later. Finally meeting the man of her dreams, she was harshly brought out her erotomanic delusions and back to reality.

The gentleman himself had finally spoken to her, colder than ice and with an air of malice so chilling that she never forgot it.

She might have thought she loved him, but it was clear as day for her to see that she had never really known him. He simply did not love her.

Stalker incidents were kept shrouded in secrecy, away from the prying eyes of the media and to the knowledge of anyone not involved…nonexistent.

There were many accounts of fans that would be willing to break the law to reach the objects of their obsession. Most never escalated to a threat level. Even in the afore mentioned incident, she was merely an annoyance.

The letter on his desk though, was unsettling and if his keen mind had anything to say on the matter, on a different level than most.

Sitting at his desk, He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a cigar. After lighting it and taking a deep breath, he finally voiced his suspicions aloud.

"Sebastian, in your professional opinion, what would you say about this situation?" Lory trusted Sebastian with his life. The man had been by his side for many years; he always stayed in the shadows and observed before acting, and thus had very sound judgment.

The quiet man stepped out of the shadows and looking down at the piece of paper and the roses, a deep blood red color, he finally looked Lory straight in the eyes.

"In my professional opinion…this will not be the end of these letters. He will either continue until he makes contact or until…one of them is gone."

The ominous words hung in the air, more so than the cigar smoke. Silence overtook the room and the two men were left to think about the situation at hand and the possible outcomes.

**A/N: I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest one to date and the hardest one for me to write. This chapter instead of showing creepy moments was more to set the situation and get more into the characters thoughts. It got harder to write this because I couldn't get the latest chapter out of my head. If you guys would feel better about me leaving that out then I will rewrite that part, but if not then on with the story I guess. Any comments, questions, constructive criticisms or ideas, then PM me or review. Reviews make me feel inclined to make longer chapters and faster updates. ;)**

**By the way if anyone feels any of my grammar could be written better, then again PM me. As hard as I try, I'm only the younger sister of an English major. **


	5. 2:13 means Hell

**To all my dear confused readers, I'm so sorry. Or at least I would be if it wasn't so much fun keeping you sort of in the dark. The story will probably get more confusing from here on out, but it will all make sense in the end so bear with me, okay? If you're really seriously confused and the story makes no sense then PM me and I might be willing to help you out. **

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain came pouring down in sheets and storm clouds blocked out even the slightest light from the stars and moon. Most people were taking shelter in their house, in their apartments or in any building that would protect them from the elements.

There were a few people unfortunate to be stuck outside. None were as unfortunate as a young pair that had left their job late that night. Many of the actors and stagehands from the set had decided to remain and wait till the storm stopped. But those two had felt that they could make their way through the deserted streets.

The young man, tall and handsome had been at the wheel. He drove safely and tried to keep his eyes trained on the road rather than his cute co-worker. Each time he caught a glance of her small frame he remembered that he was driving; He needed to be watching the road rather than the small actress at his side, especially since the storm seemed to be getting worse.

As he pulled into the intersection, he felt her put her small hand on his arm and murmur in her sweet voice, "Thank you for the ride, Tsu-san. You always take such good care of me."

The young man felt his heart thump a little harder as the woman he loved looked at him with those big doe-like eyes, so full of innocence and life.

Although he loathed breaking the gaze they seemed to be sharing, so full of electricity, he looked at the light which had changed and reluctantly took hold of the wheel and began to drive forward.

Maybe if had he known what was going to happen, he would've just stayed stopped at that intersection. Maybe he would've stayed at the set with the girl he loved instead of trying to brave the elements.

There are many maybe's and even more what if's but there is only one that truly matters in the end. What if the man, Natsume Jiro hadn't been drunk and driving at the same time?

The world will never know, because he was. Whether we would like to classify his actions as stupid, or selfish or even as uncaring about other human lives, he wouldn't be moved. He wouldn't feel guilty. He wouldn't regret his actions.

He was never even punished. There was no reprimanding for Natsume Jiro.

Why you ask?

It's quite simple really. He died.

Natsume Jiro, 38, died on impact that night with a car holding two young stars in it. Jiro was probably too drunk to realize the situation. He only had a few seconds to be truthful. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt so as soon as his speeding car crashed in to the passenger's side he was thrown with enough momentum to shatter his skull. His body was mangled; his blood coated the inside of the car and dripped down the shards of his windows. He never suffered any pain though, because his neck snapped killing him instantly.

Maybe that's why he was hated by the family and friends of those he drove into.

He died.

He died painlessly and quick while others who had committed no crime, no wrong doing whatsoever suffered. And though they wished to make him pay, to make him atone for his sins, he was just another corpse in a body bag. There was nothing they could do.

The young woman had turned to look out her window and barely had time to scream. The young man turned to see what had frightened her so and He lost consciousness as a speeding car barreled into theirs and sent them flying.

The young woman's screams were silenced and all fell silent as their car, overturned after flipping several times from the impact, lay several feet away.

The side of the car was twisted metal, so mangled that it barley resembled anything close to doors and was clearly impossible to buff out or repair. The glass had bust in and the windows were shattered. All that remained were the shards that lay in the wreckage and those which had punctured the victims' skin.

I could describe to you how the fuel from Jiro's car caught ablaze and set to scorching the already distorted form in the piece of wreckage.

I could describe how the black car that had been at the intersection was so thoroughly destroyed that the doors seemed welded shut.

I could go into detail about many technical aspects from the crash and the appearance of the cars.

But that's not what you would like to hear my dear reader, now is it?

The point was that the cars were scrap metal now and if help didn't arrive there would be no survivors in this terrible accident.

But as luck would have it, there was soon to be a witness to this crime.

As one could imagine the sound of two cars colliding is quite loud and the young woman's screams were chilling to the bone. People were horrified by the sight hey found when they came to find out what had happened.

Emergency workers and ambulances came tearing down the streets to see if there was anyone left they could save. Firemen got to work trying to pry open the doors, because judging by the car, the two young victims wouldn't have a chance if they didn't get them some medical help now.

The young man tried to open his eyes.

He tried, but the warm sticky substance trickling down his throat and down his face got in his eyes and seemed to choke him.

Each cough racked his body with more pain. His body felt broken and the loss of blood made him feel as if time had slowed down. He struggled to open his eyes even though his mind seemed to be blacking out.

What had happened to his love?

Forcing his eyes open, he put all his strength into turning his head to the side.

He felt his heart break as he saw the state she was in.

Her soft, pale skin, once flawless was now marred with bruises and scratches. Her beautiful red, blonde hair, hug from her head, matted with blood and sweat.

Her breathing was labored and each breath she took rattled in her chest and seemed to cause her that much more pain.

He couldn't judge the full extent of her injuries, but the look in her eyes, killed him. As he looked in her once joyful, lively eyes, he couldn't tell whether she could see him or anything at all.

Her eyes fluttered as though she was trying to focus her vision and after a ragged cough she whispered, "So…you finally came to?" Every word seemed a struggle as her consciousness hung on a very thin and fraying thread.

"I'm sorry."

"But I'm not.",she replied. Weakly, she tried to take hold of his hand. "I don't regret spending my last moments with you. You are my prince."

Forcing every last bit of his strength he had into the small action, he grasped her small hand.

"I love you.",he said. He wanted, no, needed her to know that.

She gave him a weak smile as her eyes began to flutter closed. She could fight it no longer. The darkness that had seemed to be closing in on her was just too strong.

Squeezing his hand softly, she whispered, "I know… I have always loved you…Goodbye."

Her eyes closed and her breathing seemed to stop shuddering as it faded to a sigh.

He felt his heart clench and he squeezed harder on her hand.

She gave no response.

He began to scream her name as the truth set in. She was leaving him. His heart seemed to break into a million pieces as he yelled her name out, begging, pleading hysterically for her to wake up.

"_WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT NOW!"_

The pain that had seemed so powerful only moments ago was nothing compared to the pain in his heart now as he fought against his seatbelt and cursed himself for being so weak.

"_WHY HER?"_

His mind was too far gone to realize that the emergency workers had finally reached them. He was no longer in his rational mind as he fought against helping hands. All he could see was her drifting farther away from him.

He fought back as EMTs tried to strap him to a stretcher. They tried restraining him and even though he had fought back for so long, he finally succumbed to the darkness himself.

"_We're losing him!"_

"_He's going into cardiac arrest!"_

"_Defibrillator stat!"_

"_1! 2! 3! CLEAR!"_

"_It's not working!_

_"Again! 1! 2! 3! CLEAR!_

"_HE'S FLATLINING!_

"_Get me a 100 cc's of epinephrine and atropine, NOW! We're not losing him!"_

_._

_.._

…

…_._

"_WE HAVE A PULSE!"_

_

* * *

_

"The young man in question did make it to the hospital in time. A team of doctors worked late through the night to pull him back from the very brink of death.

Media and reporters aired stories throughout the whole ordeal about one of Japan's brightest stars that had almost died. They hounded the hospital, asking for updates on the two victims of the car crash.

They were met with closed doors.

On the second day, he had recovered consciousness and was finally lucid. He was still very weak, but as they say time heals all wounds. Soon his injuries would heal.

The first thing he inquired about after waking up was not where he was. He didn't ask what had happened. He only cared to know about his companion.

He was in the Seirei Hamamatsu General Hospital.

He had been in a serious car accident.

They could answer a multitude of questions about his injuries. They could tell him about the crash.

But no one seemed willing to tell him what had happened to the girl who'd been by his side that night.

He finally asked the lead surgeon. The man looked him straight in the eyes and told him the truth.

She was dead.

She had received serious head trauma and her spinal cord had been damaged. One of her lungs had been punctured and she had quite a deal of blood loss. There was more they could add to the list but, it would do no good.

At 2:13 a.m. she had flat lined and there was nothing they could do. Her heart just wouldn't start. After too long without a heartbeat, she was pronounced dead.

He sat numb as the words rang over and over again.

She was dead. And it was his fault. If only he hadn't offered her a ride, she might have still been alive. If only that bastard hadn't drunk and then decided to drive she might have still been by his side.

From that tragic accident, two lives had been lost and there had been one survivor.

But as much as his heart beat and his blood ran through his veins, he would never consider himself truly alive again. At 2:13 p.m., the young man died inside when the realization that the love of his life was truly gone from this earth came and struck him.

At 2:13 he wondered, why couldn't he have died too?

Because this was hell.

He lay back in his hospital bed and dreamt that he died with her. He dreamt that he had never left her side for a moment.

Because after all, what is life when you have lost what you lived for?

It is nothing.

It is each breath that you take and wish was your last.

It is every silent wish that your heart would stop.

It is every dream where you find yourself truly happy, because you're by their side and then awake to find that reality is harsh and it was nothing but a dream.

"_You always take such good care of me."_

It is nothing but hell on Earth.

**So are you confused? If you are then keep reading because it will make more sense as more characters are introduced and the plot thickens. If you enjoyed this chapter, were confused by it, or just want to yell at me for enjoying your distress then review! And enjoy the rest of Obsession! ;)  
**


	6. An Unknown Future

**So, I have to give special thanks to someone. Without them, it would be infinitely harder to write this story. That's right beside all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I would like to thank everyone who contributed to the Skip Beat! Lexicon. With just one click, you can find out about all the characters we've seen so far, without having to reread each chapter. Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed. Whether you criticized, were confused or rambled because you had drank a bunch of monster, each review reminds me you guys want a finished story and not just another hiatus.**

The stagehands on the set of Death Reborn were terrified. They and everyone else on the set had been fine until HE arrived.

Kain Heel.

He truly made it a horror movie. You didn't need to act afraid with him holding a knife to your throat and an insane smirk gracing his lips. You needed to pray that you weren't incontinent.

The actors, stage hands and anyone else who wasn't suicidal stayed away from Kain and gave him a wide berth. There was one person on set that seemed to think the opposite.

That one person was Setsu Heel. His baby sister. She adored her older brother and never seemed to quit singing praises about him.

"Kain is so kind!"

"He's such a wonderful older brother!"

"Nii-chan is so gentle! Don't you just love him?"

That girl must have been doing some serious drugs. They had come to know them as the Hell siblings. Seriously, he looked and acted like an insane serial killer.

Luckily, his sister was much more amiable than her "nii-chan". If anyone needed to talk to Kain, then they passed it on to Setsu. If someone needed to find Kain (those poor unfortunate souls) then they looked for Setsu.

There was one major rule though, never say anything bad about Kain. Not just because he was scary. Hearing people badmouth her "nii-chan" made Setsu unhappy. And when Setsu was unhappy then Kain was the epitome of frightening. And you could be certain that Setsu wouldn't be merciful enough to distract him in that case.

Kain had never put down any ground rules. His whole attitude made it clear that you should leave him alone. The entire male portion of the staff had learned another unspoken rule.

If you wanted to live a long, healthy, painless life then you would never ever flirt with Setsuka Heel. Of course the men had eyes and they could tell she was undeniably hot, but if Kain Heel ever caught you openly ogling her, then you were guaranteed a horrific death.

The first time had begun in a reading for the script. With all the managers and actors in the room, they had been reading straight through. It was quite obvious though that the reading was not at its best. To put it simply many of the men were distracted by Setsu.

She had chosen to wear her barley there leather skirt that showed her long shapely legs with a short leather corset that showed her thin flat midriff. She had on thigh high leather boots with chains around the ankles. And to be extra cute she was wearing frilly lace garters and fish nets. It was a hot day and she had decided to take off her leather jacket. And she was leaning against a wall watching the whole read through.

Some men were smart enough or well mannered enough to try to focus more on the reading. Then there were those who were completely missing their lines. They said the wrong character's lines and some were just plain not paying attention. To those who were actually trying to get some work done, it was quite annoying.

Finally when one guy whispered to another about the sexy Setsu, Kain had finally had enough. The atmosphere in the room seemed more frigid than the Arctic tundra and those who were sitting next to him were trying not to be obvious in the fact that they were scooting their chairs away.

The atmosphere was so toxic that now even the most oblivious person could realize he was about to blow a fuse.

In a tone so acidic it could melt through metal, he ground out that they should keep their eyes on their scripts before it was the last thing they ever did.

There were no more mistakes.

Setsu had pranced up to him while he was still seething after the read through going on and on about how he was just fit for the part. Obviously no one else could act out this role like he could. Nii-chan was just the best.

That same week they had actually been filming some of the scenes. Most guys had gotten the hint by now that Setsu was off limits. Unfortunately Toshiro Asaba had not been there for the horrific display. He had set his sights on the younger Heel sibling had thought it prudent to try getting some face time with her while her brother was being filmed.

"So your name is Setsu."

"Setsuka Heel to you.",she replied to him in a bored tone. He wasn't the cutest guy and honestly he was nothing compared to nii-sama.

"So you wanna go out sometime?",he asked trying to be smooth. He was certain he was going to get a date.

"No. Not really.",she said as she picked up the two bentos she had made earlier. Nii-san had horrible eating habits! Not even Kain Heel could survive solely on cigarette smoke. There was no way he wouldn't eat something she'd slaved in the early hours of the morning to make especially for him.

"What why?",he said grabbing her wrist. She spun around and gave him a cool look.

"Because I don't want to. Why don't you go ask Kain and see what he has to say about it?" Making those her final words she flounced off in search of her most important person.

Asaba was too busy grumbling to himself to realize that the whole hall had suddenly emptied. He was too busy grumbling to notice the dark person following behind him.

He did finally notice when a large hand wrapped around his mouth, keeping him from screaming out. He turned and almost had a heart attack as he met the unfeeling visage of Kain Heel.

"Why don't you leave my sister alone?",he growled.

Asaba was too scared to speak as he nodded his head nervously.

"Good." And with that Kain stalked off after Setsu.

"Soo Asaba…what's that stain on your pants?",asked one of the guys on the lighting crew.

"Nothing.",he ground out. He'd been getting asked the same question all day.

"Oh crap guys! Kain is coming this way!"

As the guys turned to run, they noticed Asaba was nowhere near them. He had disappeared.

Even though the director, Yamamoto Taji, knew that Kain Heel was really Tsuruga Ren he still got chills up his spine when he approached the man. Tsuruga Ren was one of those scary actors. He could bring any role, no matter how different from his own true personality, to life. You would think the "Hell Siblings" absurd on paper, but even now they stood before him and a whole set of people and none realized that he was the gentlemen they all idolized and adored.

That being said, he accepted that Mogami Kyoko was a great actress. The two of them had great chemistry and obviously worked well. With the current roles she was portraying, he was quite certain that she could handle the small role in the film that they wanted to add.

BJ would have a partner, a girl who found him exciting. A girl who enjoyed all that he did and wanted to be a part of it all.

Her name would be Aya-chan.

"How do you feel about the role Setsuka-san? Do you think you could pull it off?"

"Of course."

Another challenge for Mogami Kyoko. Of course she wouldn't say no.

* * *

Just because the rest of the actors and crew members liked Setsu, didn't mean they thought she had acting talent. She was her brother's manager. So just why did the director think he could just ask random people to start acting in a movie? They honestly hoped that she wouldn't blow it. Because as much as they wanted to make a good movie, it was going to be hell for the poor unfortunate soul that had to tell the Heel siblings that she wasn't a good actress.

The scene was quite simple. BJ would show up at a club to kill someone and Aya would become a witness to the crime. Rather than react with fear, Aya would become fascinated by the dangerous man.

The set got quiet as the scene began.

_A man was running down the street._

_Fear and paranoia were shown clear on his face. He knew that there was someone after him. He knew it had to be true. And yet, he had no evidence. He had no proof. Each time he looked over his shoulder, he searched the shadows and yet he never saw a face._

_He swore he felt eyes watching him. He had been receiving calls with only breathing on the other line. And when he called back, there was no answer._

_He had come home to find his door unlocked and things had been moved in his house. Not ransacked or stolen, just rearranged._

_He knew it was a message. Whoever was after him was letting him know that they could get him anytime…they just chose to let him drive himself crazy wondering when._

_He couldn't stay at his house any longer; it wasn't safe. He also was missing his cell phone. Early that day, someone had bumped into him in a crowded street and later when he reached into his pocket…it was gone._

_He had known that it was no coincidence. He had been receiving texts from an unknown number, telling him to look over his shoulder, to check his car._

_They were enjoying that fact that his paranoia was eating him alive. He couldn't involve the police with when he didn't even have any evidence. He was being left to drown in an inescapable situation._

_That was when he saw the club. He used to stop by there sometimes with dates or to have a good time. Right now he only saw it as sanctuary. He had to get out of the open streets._

_He really had nowhere else to go._

_Ducking into the club, He stopped to catch his breath. He honestly had no idea what to do. He made his way to the bar. Flashing colored lights and loud music assaulted his senses. Bodies pressed on him from side to side as people danced and swayed to the music reverberating through the air._

_Glass tables were erected higher than some of the regular ones, with girls dancing on them. But there was only one table in the spotlight._

_Upon it stood a Gothic Lolita girl with inky black hair. Different colored spotlights flashed on and off of her as she clung to a pole in the middle of it. She danced and twirled, moving her hips hypnotically and laughing as guys drooled over her. How could they not when she wore a short black corset dress that hugged her slender form and swished back and forth over her shapely legs. She wore gartered fishnets and thigh high leather boots._

_She was enjoying the male half of the clubs' distress._

_Usually he would've stopped to enjoy the show or to dance himself but, Kenjiro had no time for such pleasantries._

_Turning his back on the sights before him, he made his way to one of the backrooms. Usually a couple would be in their having their fun, or some crooked deals might have been going on. Right now there was only a young man holding his head in his hands trying to figure out what to do._

_Kenjiro cursed the night he'd witnessed the murder. He hadn't even seen the killer's face and still he was being tormented._

_As Kenjiro was caught up in his own in his own sorrows, the door silently slid open and then closed again. The man, dressed in black and quite tall silently watched from the shadows as Kenjiro wallowed in self pity. A cold smirk graced his face as Kenjiro froze and began to sniff the air._

_The man, better known as BJ, took the cancerous cigarette from his mouth and blew more of the smoke into the air._

"_So you've finally decided to quit running, eh?"_

_Kenjiro, trembling in fear looked up the person who had been slowly driving him to madness for a week now._

_He backed up as he looked into the murderer's cold, unfeeling eyes. He felt his back hit the wall, as he stared into the barrel of piece of black steel. The killer had a silencer._

_As much as Kenjiro wanted to scream, to run, and to beg for mercy…he knew he would receive no such thing. One glance at the unfeeling person in front of him and he knew pity would not be forthcoming._

_The party continued on in the rest of the club as a gun went off and no one heard. The question is would they have cared?_

_Mitarai Aya was bored. Extremely bored. She blew some of her inky black hair out of her face as she sat at the bar, drink in hand. She was getting tired of performing and dancing for the crowd. Although most young people her age would think it as great fun, she knew there were better things out there._

_Much better._

_Unfortunately she had already been sentenced for her last bit of fun. All her partners had gone to jail. Aya on the other hand had a little visit to a mental institution. After a few months of evaluation and treatment they no longer thought she was a threat. _

_She longed for some excitement. As she surveyed the crowd tonight she was disappointed to see no chance of that happening. Drunken fools and horny people. That wasn't exciting. _

_Then she saw something out of the ordinary. A man, dressed from head to toe in black. Tall and handsome. That was nothing new. Tons of good looking guys came by here and the place had tons of Goths and Lolitas._

_What made him different was the look in his eyes. Everything about him screamed danger. People were shying away from him now._

_And for the first time Aya wasn't so bored. Most people would have listened to their instincts and avoided trouble._

_Aya wasn't most people. She loved danger. The cold fear that went up her spine was more exciting than any drug. The adrenaline that came with the knowledge that one mistake could be deadly was intoxicating._

_The last time she had felt that type of feeling had been when her boyfriend joined a gang. They were sentenced to jail when they took their fun too far. The witnesses had been horrified by all the blood…but Aya wasn't. She was intrigued._

_Aya's disturbing personality trait had been why the jury believed her temporary insanity plea. After all no one had died by her hand. She was just an accessory, there by a crazed young man's side._

_What they didn't know was that she had probably enjoyed the whole thing more than the one's committing the actual crimes._

_What they didn't know, was that Aya had not learned her lesson. That same disturbing personality trait was what drove her to follow BJ._

_And that same disturbing trait is what made Aya open the door to see Kenjiro's final moments. It had been so long without feeling that addictive feeling. She couldn't have stopped herself if she had wanted to._

"_Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?",asked BJ, never turning as he lit another cigarette._

_Boldly walking forward, Aya looked at the body of Kenjiro and then looked at him. _

"_Because I want to join you." She said coyly. "This is much more exciting than any club."_

_BJ lifted the gun, placing it on her forehead. And he turned to look at the person who could be his next victim. _

_Aya looked BJ in the eye and smiled. She never flinched as he put his finger to the trigger. Instead she lifted her hands and put them to the gun._

"_Do you really want to kill your biggest fan?"_

_It was possible that even BJ could see the madness in her eyes as she joked about her death._

_Lowering the gun, BJ put it back into his jacket and began to leave. And though he never said a word to the young woman behind him, he didn't stop her from following him right out the room._

_The pair left the club as BJ pulled out a picture of his next victim. And Aya smiled as she walked beside the murderous man._

_She had just found her fix._

"SCENE!"

The people on the set sat in awe. The scene had been perfect. And Setsu hadn't seemed the least bit worried as her own "nii-chan" held a gun to her head.

Obviously the director had been right in his choice to use Setsu for the role of the criminally insane Aya. No one else could maintain that perfect calm with Kain Heel holding them at gun point…but as always Setsu was oblivious to the fact that he was evil personified.

Even though, they all felt that, it was plain to see…the Heel siblings had talent. It hadn't felt like a scene.

It had felt as if they were watching a real murder take place. They felt as though they were witnesses to an insidious act and watching a seemingly normal girl overrun by her hidden madness.

As the Director, watched the rest of the filming, he couldn't erase Mogami Kyoko's acting from his mind. She had potential. It was a shame she hadn't been in a true movie yet. Her part here would be credited as Setsuka Heel until the whole thing came to light about the Heel siblings and the true actors behind them.

But if she could get a lead part in another movie where she could be immediately credited, then she would shoot to stardom much faster.

There were auditions now, going on for a new horror movie. It would premiere after Death Reborn had already been released.

Maybe he might just have a suggestion for Director Okuya. The man had been looking for the perfect actress that could breathe life into his very troubled character.

Maybe Kyoko was the one.

* * *

"You said you had something to show me, Taji?",asked Okuya Minoru. The two had known each other for a while. Even though the two were good friends, Minoru was quite busy. He had been holding auditions for the female lead in his new movie and there were many good actresses.

There was just one issue.

He needed the best. Someone who didn't just portray the character. He needed someone to bring her to life.

Yamamoto had called him over saying he had the perfect actress and that he had to see her perform for himself.

That was the reason he found himself in the editing room now. The scene was just a test. It wasn't on location at the club. And they still needed to bring extras, but you got to focus on the actors for the time being.

As Director Okuya watched the scene he was entranced. He watched a seductive young dancer change before his very eyes. As the thought crossed his mind, he realized that there was something about her.

Something familiar.

Had he worked with the actress before? He watched more closely, going through each of his movies in his mind.

And then he saw. The intense look she gave BJ. It was those uncommon eyes.

He remembered where he had seen the young girl before. It was in the former Tendou Akari's new drama. Along with her new name, Amamiya Chiori, had worked in the drama Box "R" alongside the manipulative, sophisticated beauty, Natsu, portrayed by the newbie actress Mogami Kyoko.

"Is that Mogami Kyoko?",he asked as the scene ended.

"Of course. She's almost unrecognizable, isn't she?"

"Those golden eyes are going to end up being her calling card." He watched as the young woman left with the serial killer, giving a final smile.

"I think I just found my leading lady. I owe you one Taji.",Director Okuya said patting his old time friend on the back.

"You owe me way more than one, Minoru. Just remember that next time we go out for drinks and you want to let me take care of the bill."

As Kyoko sat in the hotel room she shared with Ren, she finally broke character for once. She was just too excited!

She had another role. Of course she was sort of a villain, but she would get the chance to act alongside Ren even more. This whole time she had been with him, she had been slowly realizing that perhaps…Ren wasn't just a perfect guy.

Of course, he was still her sempai, but she had seen so many more sides to Tsuruga Ren. And even though she would never admit it to herself, part of her enjoyed the special thing she shared with Tsuruga Ren.

It was like having a private piece of him all to herself. Because as a star, part of you belongs to the public, but he had chosen to share part of himself with just her.

She felt herself blush as the newest image she had of Tsuruga Ren popped back into her mind. _That was definitely a side the public hadn't seen of him…_

She was pulled from her thoughts as her bag started vibrating. Leaning over the side of her bed, she started rifling through the bright pink bag covered in sunflowers.

She pulled out the company cell phone and hurried to answer it.

"Moshi Moshhi!"

"Kyoko-san?"

"Hai?"

"This is Sawara. I have some good news! You were just asked to be in a role."

"What's the movie?" Kyoko could hardly believe her luck. She wanted to act many roles and that dream seemed to be coming true.

"It's the female lead! The movie is called Borderline. The plot is centered on how the murder of the female lead's friend drives her over the edge. "

"Is it another villain role?" Even over the phone poor Sawara could hear the icy tone in her voice. He liked Kyoko a lot and thought she was a sweet girl…but unfortunately the sweet girl could also be scary and crazy.

Sometimes at night the poor man still had nightmares about Kyoko stalking him and standing outside his house. He was glad she had stopped that. It had been quite disconcerting to see an angry teen haunting the grounds around his for four days and four nights.

"It's a very dynamic role, Kyoko-san. And it's a lead. This could be what helps get you more future roles."

Even though Kyoko didn't want to always be an antagonist, she also didn't want to disappoint Otou-san. She could still remember him asking her was she famous enough to turn down roles. And apparently they specifically asked for her? It was any newbie's dream.

Whether it was a fairy princess role or not, she would find a way to make it her own!

"I'll take the job, Sawara-san!",she declared in a determined tone.

"Good. You'll have to come in early to pick up the script, but you should be left with plenty of time before you and Ren are needed on set."

"If you don't mind my asking, who's the director? "

"Oh, he's very well known. It's Okuya Minoru. Would you like to know who the leading man is?"

"Yes please."

"His name is Tsurutani Akira. He started around the same time as Ren. He might be able to tell you a little about him before you meet at the first read through."

"Thank you, Sawara-san. Shitsurei shimasu."

As Kyoko hung up, she lay back on the bed and flipped over looking out the window. She could see the night sky and millions of lights outside her window. It was no surprise since she was in the heart of Tokyo.

But other than that her whole future seemed so unclear. She remembered back when she worked in the ryokan in Kyoto. She had never dreamed that she would be living in Tokyo working as an actress. She had never imagined much past the Fuwa ryokan or Sho.

As she heard the bathroom door opening and Ren coming out, one last stray thought crossed her mind.

_I never imagined I'd be here in a hotel room with Tsuruga Ren as my sempai._

As she looked at him, she realized…maybe this part of her future was much better than anything she had hoped for_._

**And scene! You guys got a real treat. This whole chapter is about 11 pages long. It's over 4000 words. I really didn't plan on making it this long, but I felt after confusing you all so much I should leave at least a little hint. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint and the next one…I've no idea when that's coming. You got 3 in row so…maybe next week. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! If you have any questions, comments, or even theories on the story, then leave a review and I'll try to answer as soon as possible! ;)**


	7. A Chance Sighting

Kyoko stood on set watching as Kain performed one of the next killings in the movie. Within the next few days, they would begin to film the scenes with Aya on location at the club. Usually Kyoko would be in character as Setsu, watching Kain entranced and silently cheering him on.

At the moment however, Setsu was nowhere to be found. Right now Kyoko was too busy reading over the script that she'd gotten from Sawara-san earlier that morning.

As much as she said she was getting tired of villain roles, she was intrigued by the role of Ikushima Maiko.

Maiko was just a regular high school student. She was a rising dancer and was a kind person. She loved nothing more than to dance and stay by the side of her childhood friend, Rina. All was going well until the day Rina died. It was classified as suicide, but Maiko knew the truth.

There was no way her dear friend would kill herself. She had dreamed of her future, not cutting her life short. Before her last breath, Rina revealed what really happened to the person she trusted most, Maiko.

With the true knowledge of her friend's death haunting her day and night, Ikushima Maiko could no longer exist.

At least not fully, slowly her friend's absence and the bitter anger of not being able to prove the foul play drove her to become deadly.

With her hidden anger and depression kept behind her beautiful smile, she took the law into her own hands.

With each crime she committed and more blood on her hands, Maiko is lost somewhere in the recesses of her own mind. Whoever it is that stands in her place is merciless and unforgiving.

In the end, Maiko must fight the dark person who wants to rule her mind and body before it's too late. She has to stop herself before the one person left that she cares for dies by her own hand.

Kyoko realized now that Maiko was a truly dynamic character. She wasn't just one person. She was two. And the struggle was to keep from losing herself.

Kyoko had never played two different people in one role. It seemed so …challenging.

That was why Kyoko could not leave this role alone. She wanted to see if she was truly the person who could breathe life into the troubled young girl.

In the end, Kyoko would get the role she always wanted in a way. One side of Maiko was a graceful kind dancer.

The other half just happened to be a vengeful killer.

Kyoko was pulled out of her thoughts as a bloodcurdling scream filled the set. She looked to the set where BJ'S current prey lay in a pool of fake blood with a bullet hole through her heart.

As a final touch, a photograph of her with a bullet hole lay in her pale lifeless hands. The cameras zoomed in as he took a final drag of his cigarette and threw it over his shoulder with a satisfied smirk.

Tons of cameras took shots from different angles as BJ's tall muscular form seemed to disappear in the dark night.

"CUT! Good work everyone! Mya go get cleaned off. Tomorrow we'll begin with some of the scenes with extras!"

Some stagehands rushed to go get the trembling actress from her spot on the floor. The poor woman was soaked in a mixture of corn syrup and red food coloring and her pale makeup made her look like a walking corpse.

Even though she knew in her head that she was alive and well, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding as though she'd narrowly avoided death. Mya would definitely rethink her next decision to be in a horror film. All those slasher films were going to end up giving her a heart attack.

Kyoko slid back into the persona of Setsu as Kain stalked off to his dressing room. She grabbed a cold bottle of water and a towel and rushed off after him. After all, with everyone on set giving Kain Heel such a wide berth, it always fell to the younger Heel sibling to do such things.

* * *

"Kain you were wonderful! No one else could portray this role any better!", Setsu gushed as she and her big brother left the set. Already as the pair walked down the crowded sidewalk, they were given a wide berth. None of the pedestrians wanted to chance bumping into them and receiving painful retribution.

That was fine with the Heel siblings for different reasons.

Setsu wanted to be the only person in her brother's life. He had Setsu, therefore anyone else intruding would be bothersome. And besides that point, she wouldn't allow it. Had any woman had the guts to try and find a place in her brother's heart, Setsu would destroy them. She would make hell seem like a sanctuary.

Latching on to her onii-san's arm Setsu was happy to be the only person able to get this close. He was her first, second and third and always would be. She refused to let him love anyone but her.

Luckily, Kain only had eyes for her. Setsu was free to monopolize his attention at her will. Truly nothing made her happier.

Kain had a heart of stone. He cared very little for anyone else and loathed having people around him. He was definitely not a people person. He was more than anti-social. He was completely apathetic to the population around him. In fact he seemed to get some sadistic joy from the fear they sometimes exuded in his presence.

That being the case, there was only one person he cared for. There was one person who he would gladly do anything for, no matter how degrading or costly. That one person who was his entire world, happiness and everything was his little sister.

Setsu had all of Kain Heel's love. With his every bit of affection invested in her, there was nothing left over for anyone else.

His mercy, his forgiveness, sympathy, affection, adoration, even his smiles were given to her on a silver platter. If she was by his side and happy then all was right with Kain.

She was his most treasured person. If one knew that then they also understood why no one else should ever look, much less try to touch her.

She was his.

She was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, so having anyone try to tamper with that filled him to the brim with rage.

Setsu was every smile or emotion beyond anger and hatred that filled the older Heel sibling's existence with any meaning.

He would never let anyone near her. At least not without maiming them.

Walking down the busy streets of Tokyo with her on his arm, Kain Heel, while maintaining an outward face of malice and apathy, was inside at peace. He had his treasure, so for the moment all was right with the world.

Kain was jerked to a stop as his clingy walking companion froze in place. There wasn't much that could get too Setsu…but then again on the inside, under the persona was Mogami Kyoko. The real Mogami Kyoko loved fairytales. Any and everything that sparkled and had the slight presence of fairies, wonder, or magic could make her stop in her place and have a mini conniption.

Ren shed the personality of Kain long enough to see what had grabbed her attention.

It was a restaurant. Marble pillars with twinkling lights swirling up them, held up an outward canopy of marble with lights cascading off it. Beautiful and fragile foliage were grouped together artfully. Beautiful long stemmed lilies and pale pink hydrangea**s **mixed together sprinkled the cobblestone path with small, delicate petals. Right down the center of the path was a red carpet walkway.

The whole scene had caught Kyoko its splendor. Unfortunately she was Setsu right now. And even if she had been herself she could never afford going to such a wonderful place. She put the face of Setsu back on and attempted to walk away. Hopefully Tsuruga-san wouldn't be disappointed in her temporary lapse.

If you read the previous sentences, then you probably noticed the key word: attempted.

Walking away from the expensive, beautiful restaurant didn't work successfully at all because her tall companion didn't budge an inch.

"Nii-chan we have to get back to the hotel. You haven't even had dinner and we have to be on set early tomorrow." Setsu tried unsuccessfully to pull her older brother by his hand away.

He stood with a ghost of a smile hovering on his face as she tried her hardest and failed miserably. She was cursing nature for making him so big when he finally spoke around the cigarette he was currently smoking.

"Then let's eat here." He acted as if it was no big deal and she was dumb for not thinking of it herself.

She gaped at him. Could he not see how expensive this place was? Anyone with eyes could see that. Hell, the blind could probably sense it too!

"BAKA! This place is really expensive! You shouldn't just blow all your money when we can go somewhere cheaper! Geez, you're such a baka-aniki."

She had turned around as if that was the end of the discussion. She was wrong of course. It wasn't surprising that he had grabbed her face and had said in his gravely deep voice about her respecting her older brother.

Most would've been scared. She was pouting as she tried to say, "Aniki! That hurts! Let go off my face!"

Of course, it was impossible to say it clearly with her brother's freakishly large hands pinching her cheeks.

She slapped away his hands and stood sulking as she rubbed her face. Her brother could be so irrational! She had to be the voice of reason in these situations.

She turned around to lecture him again and froze in her spot.

No man, no freakishly tall and scary man should be doing what he was doing now. He was giving her puppy eyes!

"No! It's not going to work!"

The puppy eyes got even more heartbreakingly adorable. She would not let him win!

"Would you really deprive me of my one happiness besides acting? "

Setsu tried her hardest to resist, but honestly…he was making her feel bad! It was like kicking a puppy repeatedly. She was no soft hearted pushover, but she wasn't made of freaking stone.

How could you abuse a puppy when it only wanted to please you?

That was how Setsu found herself in the fine restaurant. Of course, the staff hadn't really wanted to allow such a scary couple in, but none of them were brave enough to say it to their faces. Being a server didn't pay that much and they weren't sure how much insurance would cover their bills if the customer got violent and sent them to the hospital.

The restaurant itself was also quite high class. They catered to the elite and the wealthy. Stars and corporate employees filled the establishment on a daily basis.

If you came in then you obviously had money. No matter how frightening, if the couple had money and hadn't really caused any trouble then the staff and patrons would just have to grin and bear it.

Trying not to meet the fierce gaze of the tall hoodlum looking man seated before him, a young waiter set down menus in front of the unusual pair.

Trying to stop the quiver in his voice, he cursed his coworkers with more seniority. It had been unanimous. The newest server would have to attend that table.

Satsuma Hattori had just started a week ago. It hadn't been enough that he his coworkers had abandoned him. They were all watching from various positions in the restaurant to see if he lived.

Hattori prayed silently as he asked," What would you like to drink?"

He tried his hardest to not make eye contact with either of them. He even steadfastly ignored the frightening man as he clearly broke protocol and pulled out a cigarette. As far as he was concerned as long as long as the man was keeping to himself, then who was he to disagree.

That was obviously the wrong choice.

"Nii-san! You're not supposed to smoke in here! Gimme the cigarette now!" Setsu held out a gloved hand as if waiting for a small child to obey and hand over whatever prize they'd found.

The glare she got in return was like a death sentence being served. It was enough to make the unfortunate waiter back away in fright.

Setsuka Heel on the other hand was made of sterner stuff as she snatched the cigarette and lighter as if it was no big deal. Flopping back in her seat and crossing her legs as if it was no big deal she said snidely, "Not even the great Kain Heel can survive on nicotine and smoke alone! Will you die and leave your little sister all alone? What kind of big brother are you?"

Poor Hattori was shocked out of his mind. Was this really his younger sister? And even still she dared to talk like that to him? This family had issues!

He was pulled back to reality as he felt himself getting hit over the head with a menu. He met the annoyed gaze of the young leather clad woman as she set the menu back down.

"And you! You were gonna let him just sit there and do it weren't you! What type of waiter are you? You baka, don't you know not to let customers light up in the not smoking section? What are you blind?"

Hattori was cowed by the younger Heel sibling's tirade. He quite honestly wasn't getting paid enough for this job.

"I'm sorry Miss! What would you like to drink?" Hopefully he wouldn't piss her off again before he could leave the table…he was starting to get a headache from where she'd hit him over the head. For such a small person, she had a strong arm.

"We'll take two waters."

With that Hattori ran back to the kitchens. He wished he was just a busboy. They never had to deal with mentally unstable clientele.

"Who are you to make decisions for me? I'm the older brother."

"Kain! Don't get mad at me! I only want my onii-sama around for a long time." She gave a big innocent stare, that didn't quite match with the showy, brazen clothes that barely clothed her. Although she wasn't aware of it, she had already pissed off a few women in the restaurant. They were more than displeased when they saw their dates captivated by some slutty clothes wearing girl.

Taking her brother's big hand in her small one she held it to her face and gave a teasing smile.

"You know I couldn't live without you…You're my everything." Her voice sounded so warm.

Kain would have been overjoyed that he was the only person cared for by Setsuka Heel, but the person who portrayed him couldn't stop the warm feeling that threatened to overpower him.

Tsuruga Ren was not a real person. He was just a façade wore by Kuon Hizuri. Still even then, He knew he wanted the words spoken to mean something much different than what she had said.

Hearing her say that made his heart speed up and made it soar. And then he reminded himself that this was not Kyoko. He was Kain and he was talking to his little sister Setsu.

What sick brother loved his sister that way? You couldn't possess a little sister that way. You could never have a little sister that way.

But the truth was that he was not related to her. He was not her real brother and no matter how much he lied to himself the truth wouldn't change.

He loved her and he wished she felt the same. This is enough isn't it? Don't be selfish! This is more than enough.

But he wanted so much more. He would take anything she was willing to give, but his heart and body wanted more than to be a mentor. He wanted more than to be a friend.

And he could never be a brother. Not with the way his heart felt. And not with the way his body yearned for hers.

Maybe that was why the line was so blurry with the Heel siblings. They never crossed it, but it was hard to tell where it began and ended.

Each touch and glance was innocent on the surface and darker when the mind began to wonder.

The complexes that the two unstable siblings shared allowed him to be so much closer and yet to have an excuse. To play it safe.

Tsuruga Ren understood that.

Kuon Hizuri didn't want to play it safe.

"First, second and third? You'd never let anyone else in?" He held her face softly, tilting her head up towards his intense gaze.

"Always." Her answer was immediate. "You're my most important person."

Ren longed for her to say the words to the real him, not just a persona donned to throw off the suspicion of the masses.

They heard a nervous cough as the waiter brought their drinks to the table. Hattori was so confused.

They had said they were siblings right?

But his mind kept questioning that. In terms of style then, yes, they looked similar. Both seemed of Japanese descent.

But as far as his instincts…they screamed couple. It was that nagging feeling you got as a server when you interrupted something between a man and a woman. It was as if you were intruding in something you couldn't even see.

That was why Hattori felt even more uncomfortable. Was he seeing things that weren't there…or were these siblings getting much two close in their relationship?

Either way it wasn't his business…but it was incredibly awkward to think he was serving the mentally unstable, frightening incest couple.

He took their orders, grabbed the menus and rushed back to the kitchens. The less he saw the better off he would be. After all what you don't know, Can't hurt you.

He probably should've realized that the sentiment was a stupid thing to think.

Outside the expensive bistro another pair of eyes took in the scene between the siblings. He had never seen the woman before today and yet the man knew it was the woman he loved.

Mogami Kyoko.

She was indeed almost unrecognizable. She was probably acting out a role. Perhaps she was being paid to portray a lost loved one. Perhaps she was acting out another's personal fantasy.

It didn't matter why. What did matter was that she was so close and yet so far. She hadn't even glanced his way, but he had recognized her from just her eyes.

He wanted her to remember him.

To think of him and nobody else.

Maybe that was why he felt a surge of anger as he watched her give the man she was with a loving look. He wanted her to look at him that way.

As he stood outside the restaurant he knew he couldn't remain there. He unfortunately had somewhere to be. And even though he would gladly disregard it to be near her, the restaurant would not allow him to remain outside when they catered to such high class clientele. He would be pegged as a paparazzi stalker or media hound and escorted away.

He watched the way her sweet lips glistened after taking a sip of water. He watched the way the light reflected off her current blonde and pink hair.

She was such an exquisite specimen.

He pulled his hat down lower over his eyes and began to walk to the maître d'. He had a plan; after all there was no way he'd lose a moment to instill his presence in her mind.

It was just something he couldn't do.

"Onii-san, you should eat more! You need more than sake and cigarettes, if you want to remain an actor and model." She picked up a piece of a sushi with her chopsticks and held it up to him.

"Just because the rest of us don't enjoy stuffing ourselves like you, doesn't mean you have to force feed people."

"It does if you want to stay a big strong man." She gave a mischievous smile as she looked him up and down. "Or maybe you want explain to the directors why they got a boy instead of a man." She blew a raspberry at him cutely.

Ren felt his heart thumping in his chest and the heat that seemed to come from being too close to her. He couldn't stop the thoughts that his true self thought.

_She wants a man, huh? There were so many ways I could prove that too her. I would gladly do so and by the end she would be screaming MY name in pleasure._

Setsu squeaked as his hand shot out and grabbed her small wrist. The look he gave her looked like she was being devoured with just his eyes. Mogami Kyoko would have classified it as the Emperor of the Night.

Kain Heel looked her over and then with a devilish smirk replied. "If you want to stay a woman, then maybe you should cut back."

Setsu froze with her chopsticks midair about to take another bite. "Are you calling me fat? You meanie!"

She pouted and tried to give her own sad looking face.

She finally got the perfect idea for revenge as she held out the chopsticks to him again. Just as he opened his mouth she smeared some food on his face.

"Baka. Never trust a woman after insulting her weight." She gave him a run for his money as she gave her own triumphant smirk.

"Here." She held out a napkin to him. "Just eat a little more for me? It would make me really happy."

Kain finally gave in to the small request. It was worth it if she would keep smiling for him.

The rest of their meal went on well. They teased each other and the two people portraying the duo were glad to be able to spend time with each other, even if they would never admit it aloud.

All was well.

Maybe that's why something had to put a damper on their evening. It came in the form of a special delivery brought by one of the servers.

A beautiful, velvety red rose with a silk ribbon and small card attached.

"Miss, this is for you."

Setsu gave a puzzled look as she picked up the delicate flower. She glanced over the gold card that read, "You look especially dazzling this evening my love. If only I could've spoken to you in person.

All my love, The only one who cares"

She didn't understand. Before she could voice her confusion, she heard a guttural growl from her companion.

Kain ground out, "Who sent her this?"

The waiter backed away saying," S-Sir…I…um...don't know. It was just given to me, but I think it was anonymous!" The man looked ready to take off and run at the first sign of Kain coming after him.

It was at this display of seething anger that Setsu realized she was going to have to calm her brother down. Her own confusion would have to wait until she was alone.

"Onii-san, I don't care about some stupid nameless idiot! They're nothing compared to you!" She held his arm keeping him from rising from his seat and gave him a serious look. "Please don't be mad."

Kain Heel reigned in his temper enough that the waiter could finally move his frozen feet and run.

Whatever good mood that had filled the evening prior to the small disturbance was gone. As the two patrons paid and left Kain still looked angry as he rightfully would have been. On the inside however aside from being upset that someone had given Kyoko the rose was also thinking over the president's warning.

It wasn't suspicious or out of the ordinary for a star to be given gifts. Even regular women got gifts and other things from men who lusted after them. With the way Kyoko was dressed it wasn't surprising that the male half of the population had noticed her or taken interest.

There was something however that did seem off. It was the note. There was no name…no number. Nothing to lead the woman in question back. Rather, they called themselves "the only one that cares".

That wasn't normal.

Debating whether to mention it to the president or not, Ren was pulled from his thoughts as small arms wrapped around his and a small head lay on his arm.

Pushing the other thoughts aside he instead thought of the small person by his side. He would give anything to keep her there forever.

* * *

It was from a dark abandoned alley that a pair of eyes watched the duo walking away from the restaurant.

"I wonder if she liked my little gift?"

The person smiled as their eyes drank in her sultry form. This was only the beginning.

There was so much more to come.

**A/N: And here's my little gift to all of you. Over 4,300 words. The next chapter will introduce the movie Kyoko will star in. A few of you have asked will I include the plots of the works in the story. To answer those questions, yep! I won't write every detail, but the most important scenes and those that I feel up to elaborating on will be included. Hopefully, this chapter didn't disappoint and I hope you all enjoyed it. In a few weeks I'll be back in school, so expect updates to be slower, but I will continue to write this story, so don't worry! ^^ Any comments, questions, theories, criticisms or even random ramblings then leave a review or message me. ;)**


	8. Awkward Meetings

_Okay! This is my first real script reading! I'm finally on my way to becoming a true actress. Then Shoutaro can beg and lick the bottom of my shoes!_

Her face took on a decidedly evil look as she imagined him groveling on the floor. She'd push his face into the dirt and then that asshole would feel the same thing she'd felt when he kicked her out.

Kyoko had millions of grudges floating around her envisioned the fall of Japan's #1 Rock star. She could almost taste it.

She forced herself to lock away the Sho fail dream. There was another reason she wanted to become an actress.

She could finally find the true Kyoko Mogami. She could see it now. She'd be graceful and regal. She'd have a dazzling smile. And she'd be sophisticated, just like Moko-san!

She dreamed of walking down the red carpet to a big movie premiere and smiling graciously as she accepted an award in front of millions of people.

And then she'd be there with all the people she loved. Moko-san and the Taisho and Okami-san. And Yashiro-san and Maria and the President.

She saw herself smiling and hugging all of them and then she was hugging Tsuruga-san and he was giving a real smile and not that fake one. The heavenly one she remembered from when he'd been sick. And then—

WHAT THE HELL?

What was she thinking? Where did that crazy thought come from?

Kyoko shook her head trying to rid herself of those nonsense thoughts.

If anyone could've read her mind they'd think she was one of those crazy fan girls who constantly chased him and fainted because they were so in love with him.

There was no way she loved Tsuruga Ren. She just respected him. He was her sempai. He was a coworker. She liked to think he was a friend.

Besides he was in love with that high school girl. Whoever she was, she was very lucky. She'd have a great guy who would probably give her the world to make her happy.

Kyoko felt a pang of sadness. It had to be because she was sad for him. He deserved to be with whoever made him happy. And she wished she could help him.

He was always helping her and asked for so little in return.

Kyoko just wished she could do the same for him.

As she walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo she looked up at all the flashing lights and bill boards. They even had high resolution screens that played popular commercials.

The Kyurara commercial had played across that screen. It had been a great start, but it just didn't compare to some of the other displays. One billboard was advertising Dark Moon. They had the perfect shot of Katsuki and Misao looking up at the same moon, with a haunting glow on their faces.

Even now girls stopped to admire the giant likeness of Tsuruga Ren or to chatter about how great the drama was.

Maybe this movie would be Kyoko's chance to be seen as a lead all over Tokyo. Maybe someday they'd look up at the screen and go, "Look its Kyoko!" And nobody would say she was just plain.

Remembering the first time she'd heard someone say it when the commercial had just premiered, she decided not to lose faith.

She might have just been a newbie and plain girl, but she was an actress! She was the kouhai of Tsuruga Ren and the "son" of Hizuri Kuu!

She wouldn't disgrace them by not becoming famous!

As an actress she would bring so many roles to life and none of them would be boring!

Feeling considerably more confident Kyoko looked around at all the buildings. She was looking for Nippon Entertainment.

Finally seeing the tall building with Nippon Entertainment on it, Kyoko squared her shoulders and tried to stand at her best posture. This was it.

Mogami Kyoko would be going places after this.

As Kyoko, entered the building, she pushed aside the nagging thought that asked, would she be an equal to Ren then?

"Director Okuya, Mogami Kyoko is here now. She's on her way up." An assistant popped her head through the large door.

"Good send her in. I'll be taking a call."

"Of course sir." She ran off clipboard in hand to go back to scheduling and keeping up with talent. Her job was busy, but it was a good way to pay off bills and even get small glimpses of fame she never would have gotten otherwise.

Around the spacious room, numerous stars sat. Many were talking of the leading woman.

"He got the girl who played Mio to be Maiko. I think it's the perfect choice.",said a thin girl with jet black hair.

"But do you really think this chick can pull off the role? I mean she's a newbie. And Maiko wasn't scary at first. I mean all I ever saw was her being frightening as hell." said a good looking guy with short black hair.

He promptly received a smack upside the head by the woman sitting next to him.

"You need to stop being so judgmental, Tatsuya. If the director thinks she can pull it off, then we just need to focus on our roles. Did you even go over your script prior to this?" said a young woman with sharp looks and a serious attitude. Izumi Asahi had been dating Kudo Tatsuya on and off for the last two years and they were definitely an odd couple. A serious, workaholic and a playboy? They'd made the cute couple list at #1 the last time Boost magazine had voted.

"Asahi you're my girlfriend, not my mother. Quit nagging me." Tatsuya gave his prickly girlfriend a smirk. He knew she would be annoyed by it, but he loved the way her sharp little nose crinkled up and the fire that brimmed in her icy blue eyes.

"If that's how you feel, then fine. That couple's interview might just become a single's interview. I wonder what your fans would think about that." She gave him a prim smile as she looked his way.

"Oh come on! You know I was just kidding, Asahi-chan don't be like that!" He gave his girlfriend a pleading look as some of the other cast members laughed at his dilemma.

The thin girl, Fujiwara Arisu looked around and found a fuming young girl sitting at the table and staring at the script as if she hated it with a passion.

"What's wrong Nanokura-san? Do you want someone else for a lead? I thought you and Mogami-san worked in Fuwa Sho's music video together?"

Arisu didn't quite understand the can of worms she'd opened. She understood that Mimori was a Sho fan girl and that she probably had a crush on him.

What she didn't understand was how Kyoko and Sho were rivals and yet knew almost everything about each other. She didn't understand that if Kyoko was there, then Sho would automatically think about her and leave Mimori behind.

Arisu started to wonder if she asked the wrong thing when Mimori's face turned murderous and she started shaking with anger.

"N-Na-Nanokura-san are you okay?"

"Okay? OKAY! How can I be okay when that man stealer is working on the same project as me? She's nothing special and she still wants Sho all to herself even though I'M there! What does she have that I don't? She gave up her chance! I hate that NO GOOD, NO TALENT, HUSSY!" Mimori looked like she was having a mini conniption as she finished her screaming rant and flounced back into her seat, her face still murderous and with a definite tick.

"Umm…Hello, is this the reading for Borderline?",said the leading woman as she slipped into the room.

Talk about an awkward silence.

Mogami Kyoko was a very oblivious person. Since she'd sworn off love, she'd been totally unreceptive or even aware that many people found her attractive and wanted to be more than friends.

She didn't understand that Ishibashi Hikaru was asking her on dates, not just out for dinner.

She clearly didn't realize that Tsuruga Ren was in love with her, not just mentoring her.

She was blind when it came to love.

But other emotions? Kyoko was great at sensing them. Maybe not interpreting why, but nobody's perfect.

Right now Kyoko could clearly sense that Mimori wanted her dead. It could've been the way the whiny girl glared at her.

It could've been the way she made the death sign, when she thought nobody was watching, which of course everyone was.

It could've been the way she snorted every time she looked Kyoko's way and scrunched up her face as if she was sitting near trash.

The thing that made it most clear was that Kyoko had been walking in the door when Mimori had been mid-rant.

It was _very_ awkward in the room after that.

The stars in the room sat silent looking back and forth between the two girls as the tension grew. Was Kyoko really the bitch that Mimori thought she was? Was Mimori just a pissy fan girl with anger problems?

Nobody knew, but they were bound to find out soon. For now everyone just decided to sit back and observe.

After all, most times stars tried to keep their personal battles hidden from the public so their reputation would stay clean. It was always dramatic when they got to see a fight brewing behind the scenes.

Silence might have stretched on for hours, or at least until the director returned, if it hadn't been for the handsome, young actor who was seated near Kyoko. He had been preoccupied reading the script and steadfastly ignoring the display of stupidity and unprofessionalism going on in front of him.

But as he heard the dejected sigh of the girl sitting next to him, he decided to be nice. As far as he knew it was her first leading role and the first meeting with the cast seemed to be going less than stellar. Nobody deserved that.

"Nanokura-san doesn't seem that fond of you." Kyoko heard a rich voice whisper in her ear. She jumped slightly in surprise with a little squeak.

She heard low laughter beside her and as she turned around she finally saw him. He was a handsome man with sharp features and dark brown eyes. He gave her a small, apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry to have scared you. I just thought you looked a little frustrated."

Kyoko gave a nervous smile and said, "I guess I am. This is my first movie as a lead and I've already got an enemy."

"Well, Mogami-san, I believe you're a perfect match for this role. I've seen some of your performances and they were quite good. And believe it or not no one can get famous without making a few enemies."

"Thanks, I guess it's not that bad….",she trailed off unsure of his name.

"Akira. Tsurutani Akira. It's nice to meet you." He gave her a warm smile and joked, "I guess I'll be your leading man."

Kyoko couldn't help but feel a little better. It was nice to make a new friend, especially since she already had so many enemies.

"Kyoko. Mogami Kyoko. It's nice to meet you too."She gave a bright smile. "And I guess I'll be your leading lady." She felt better now that she knew at least one nice person on set. As she looked around the room at all her fellow actors she resolved to be just like her sempai!

She would try and become friends with her coworkers and even if she didn't like them she would make them believe she did with her acting skills.

Maybe she wasn't on the same level as Ren, but that was her profession and she was going to make it to the top someday!

Kyoko was pulled out of her thoughts as the door opened to the spacious office and the director walked in.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm sure you know who I am, but for those who are unfamiliar, I am Director Okuya Minoru. I'll be brief with this introduction."

The stout man looked over the group of performers and said, "The movies and dramas I produce are meant to stay with the viewer. We want them to remember the characters, to jump I their seats at the climax and most of all to react in a certain way to them.

This movie, Borderline is not just a senseless slasher film. What I need you all to do is truly bring your characters to life. I don't want cheap blood baths and screams to be what Borderline is remembered for.

I want the audience to have doubts in the back of their minds after the final credits. I want them to wonder…Was this all truly an act?

I chose you all, because I felt that you could bring the chosen character to life. I want people to cheer for you as appear on screen and then cry as you leave it in whatever fashion that may be.

Is that understood?"

Director Okuya paused and looked around as the various actors and actresses began to nod their heads and look at their scripts.

"Good, now let me explain the plot. This is the story of Ikushima Maiko, a talented young dancer who is still in high school. All is well with Maiko until the sudden death of her friend, Toyama Yuko.

While Yuko's death was classified as a suicide, Maiko knows the truth about the foul play that lead to her untimely demise.

While Maiko knows this, she does not have the evidence to prove it. She tries to convince the police that there's more to this case than they previously thought, but only Matsudaira Ryuji, a close friend and young officer believes her.

With no support from law enforcement and guilt eating her alive, Maiko slowly begins to unravel. She is haunted by the fact that there will be no justice for her dearest friend Yuko.

As she becomes more and more lost in madness which she hides from the world around her, part of her realizes that she could bring about the downfall of the real murderers.

As she struggles to keep from losing herself to this deadly plot, Ryuji is trying to solve this case so he can bring peace to Maiko who he loves.

What follows will be two stories that converge on as more people disappear by Maiko's plot and Ryuji finds that this case is deeper and more twisted than he could ever imagine."

Director Okuya sat down at the head of the table and pulled out his own copy of the script.

"Now if everyone is ready, then let's begin the reading."

Kyoko took a deep breath and tried to focus on the character of Maiko that was forming in her mind, as she looked down at her first line.

"You were really good." Akira said as he and Kyoko walked out the building. He gave a low laugh as the petite actress at his side blushed scarlet at the small compliment.

"You don't have to say such things…I'm just a newbie actress. " She looked down as if she was embarrassed at the thought of someone giving her even the slightest praise.

"Kyoko-san you're being ridiculous. You did very well for your first movie read through. I'm sure I wasn't that prepared when started out."

She gave him a shy smile and finally said, "Thank you. I hope I can pull off Maiko's character. I've never had any role like this."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Other than Mio and Natsu what other roles have you portrayed?"

Kyoko held up her hand counting off while she walked towards the elevator. "I played the Angel in the Prisoner music video, I play Bo on a variety show, I was making another small appearance in a horror film and I was in the Kyurara commercial."

"I saw that commercial. Do you know the other actress personally?" He casually stuck his hands in his pockets and tried not to seem too interested s he asked the question. He didn't want the young actress to get suspicious.

"Of course!", she cried excitedly. "Moko-san is my best friend!"

"Moko-san?" he asked with a small grin.

Kyoko blushed a bit as she realized her mistake. "I mean…Kotonami Kanae. We both work in the same section in LME and that was our first project together."

"Maybe…some day…you wouldn't mind introducing her to me?" He looked down slightly as he voiced the question trying not to meet her eyes.

Kyoko smiled proudly. "Of course! Kanae is such a great actress! She can memorize a whole script just by looking at it once!"

Akira listened with a small smile as his walking companion proudly bragged about her best friend.

_She's too humble to take even a small compliment, but she doesn't mind bragging about her friend. _

As the elevator finally opened in the lobby, a buzzing noise started coming from Kyoko's purse. She started digging through and pulled out a pink cell phone. Flipping it open she looked down at the small screen that said she had a message.

She seemed pleasantly surprised as she read over it. Hurrying out the building she waved goodbye to her newest coworker as a black car pulled up in front of the building.

As Kyoko opened the door and sat down in the car, she looked over at the driver and said, "You didn't have to pick me up Tsuruga-san! The studio wasn't that far away. You shouldn't go so far to do things for me!"

Ren looked over at her and replied, "A thank you would've been nicer than a scolding."

Her face took on a look of horror as she tried unsuccessfully to throw herself into a dogeza while still wearing her seatbelt.

"I'm sorry! I'm such a rude, ungrateful kouhai!" She might have kept on apologizing if Ren hadn't reached out and topped her from trying to further prostrate herself.

"Mogami-san, it's not that big of a deal. That's what friends do for each other. Unless of course you don't consider yourself my friend…"

"NO! I mean of course…I just...",she tried frantically to find the words t explain. She would never be so presumptuous to just go and call herself his friend, but if he wanted to then…maybe it was okay…right?

"A simple thank you is just fine, Mogami-san."

She looked over and gave him a smile that made his heart beat just a little faster and said, "Thank you. Tsuruga-san you always help me."

Even though he wouldn't dare say it aloud for fear of scaring her off, he wanted to tell her that he didn't mind any of it.

_I'd do anything if only you would consider being mine, Kyoko._

He kept his thoughts to himself as he drove though. Today on set Kain and Setsu would be filming some scenes together. Hopefully that would give him an excuse to be just a little more closer.

After all, Ren was in love now. He would take any and everything that he could get.

* * *

[The scene opens in a crowded club as people dance and colored lights flash. Loud music plays in the background. The camera zooms in on a couple dancing together.]

_Akihiro smiled as the scantily clad girl danced against him. She had Inky black hair and wore a cropped corset with military embellishments. She wore black and white striped daisy dukes and knee high leather boots. On her hand were wrist length black gloves and a sexy choker adorned her neck._

_She had beautiful alabaster skin and amazing amber eyes._

"_Come on Aki-chan; say my name one more time. With your sexy voice it is such a turn on." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Aya-chan...",he moaned._

"_That's a good little boy! Wanna go somewhere more private?",she asked while taking hold of his hands._

_Akihiro would've went anywhere with her in that moment. Really, men didn't usually get this lucky. He'd come to the club hoping to get a few drinks and hopefully find a girl who was buzzed enough not to turn him away or run screaming._

_Instead he'd found Aya Fuse. The girl seemed to be a deviant of some type and had boldly asked him did he want to dance. She had even bought him a few drinks._

_The tantalizing sight of her pale skin surrounded by leather, made him feel all the more thankful that he'd chosen tonight to come. They had been dancing on the crowded dance floor and her skin glistened showing just how good she could dance. Considering how he was having problems walking right now, he could attest for that._

"_Come on…I have a surprise for you once we get there.",she said teasingly as she pulled him to some of the back corridors. The establishment was quite sordid and the normal person wouldn't want to know what happened in the dimly lit halls._

_She giggled as she pulled him into the dank room and shut the door behind her. He heard her laughter as he floundered in the darkness._

"_Don't worry baby! I promise you I'll take care of you tonight! Just trust me…" He listened as her light steps approached him._

_Akihiro reached into his pocket and Aya's sensitive ears heard the sound of plastic crinkling in his pocket. _

_Aya reached out a hand and stayed his hand._

"_Don't! I want tonight to be as pleasurable as possible. We won't be needing that."_

_He could feel the heat rising in his face as she leaned against him and her lithe frame touched his. He was in heaven._

_Or at least he thought he was._

_Aya whispered in his ear, "Do you trust me, Aki-chan?" Her voice was so hypnotizing at that moment._

_He wasn't even thinking as he replied, "Of course Aya."_

_Her voice was less seductive and much colder as she replied, "That's a pity. You don't even know me."_

_He didn't have time for confusion as he felt searing, hot pain stab through his thigh. He screamed out in pain as she pushed the serrated blade further into his leg, laughing hysterically._

"_Isn't this fun, Aki-chan? Told you we wouldn't need plastic tonight!",she crowed. Aya leapt off his lap as he fell forward screaming harder as his body hit the floor. He could feel hot liquid running down his leg as he tried not to move for fear of causing more agony._

"_Why?",he choked out as he saw her lithe form in the dim light._

"_Because it was fun! I told you we were coming here to have fun… Didn't you like my little surprise?",she replied as if this was all quite obvious and he had to have mental problems if he wasn't on the same page._

"_NO! The fuck is wrong with you bitch?" He tried to stand but it only caused him more pain. He gasped as he tried to remove the blade. He could feel the sick sheen of sweat that was covering his body. It was no longer from lust, but from the sheer agony of the razors of the blade that bit into his skin and sawed against his bone._

_Her insane smile dimmed a little and she raised her eyebrow. It was easy to sense the frigid anger coming of her, despite the wide smile and manic look in her eyes._

"_Too bad, so sad. My little surprise was just beginning." She crossed her arms and looked down at him._

"_Be sure to put on a nice show for me, Aki-chan. After the night I gave you, you practically owe it to me..."_

"_What do you want?", he screamed hysterically. The pain was making everything he saw look hazy and he couldn't believe this was happening. "You can't think nobody will find out about this. You won't get away with this!",he ground out._

"_Oh? I think we will. After all, it's not what_ _**I**__ want. It's what __**BJ**__ wants. I'm just his little helper!", she finished cutely and blew a raspberry at him._

_Akihiro could feel the icy chill of horror that was racing down his spine. He didn't need to turn around to feel the frightening presence behind him. His senses although shot, could pick up the wafting stink of burning tobacco. _

_Even though it pained him, he still couldn't resist. It was human nature to try and avoid that which could kill or hurt us. Even so as humans, we still have the urge to see what is. Curiosity. It killed more than the cat._

_He turned around at look at the face of his killer. The tall man's face was emotionless as he took the cigarette and carelessly tossed it at Akihiro's face. The prostrated man hissed as the ember at the butt of the cigarette made contact with his skin._

_The man lifted a serrated blade even larger than his female friends and finally gave a slow smirk._

"_You can scream as much as you want. Nobody but our audience of one will be able to hear it."_

[The camera panned out showing their shadows against the far wall. With each violent swing more blood coats it and drips down the dirty plaster walls. In the background hysterical laughter and horrified screams are heard and both the scene and audio fade out.]

"Cut…" The director and everyone on set were frozen after the scene they had just shot. The set full of numerous people and even more equipment was completely silent.

The scene had been perfect. Maybe that's what was so unsettling.

Every movement had been certain. There had been neither hesitation, nor any specks of regret in the killer pair. Aya's eyes radiated pure exuberance and you could sense the madness in her.

And BJ seemed completely unfeeling…no emotions. Just a sadistic killer.

They were the perfect evil couple. No one could stop the fear that coursed through their veins as they watched the two people interacting.

Slowly the trance ended as the crew began to clap. Their movie would be a success now…there was no doubt about it in their minds.

Some stagehands made their way to help up the next victim. The shaking man had fake blood dripping down his pants legs and was trying to get his breathing to slow down. The scene had been horrifying.

He had known what was going to happen, but hearing lines in a script and actually living it were two entirely different things.

His heart was jumping in his chest and felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him. What before had made his blood run hot and his pants just a little tighter, now sent shivers up his spine and made his blood run cold.

Any and all thoughts that Setsuka Heel could not act were completely gone.

**A/N: okay, it's going on 3 a.m. and my inspiration wasn't at its best. I think it needs actual sleep so I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Any comments or questions then review. Goodnight all readers…or is it good morning? -_-''**


	9. Apology

Life sucks sometimes. I did have some of the next chapters written up and in the process of being written. They were almost complete when…my laptop died. It started working again but unfortunately, the files for several of my stories did not save and cannot be recovered. So…I guess they have to be rewritten. T~T

So…the next chapters for several of my stories will have to be redone. And before that I have to mourn the loss of all my muse! So sorry for the delay!

Hopefully, replacing them won't take too long. They most definitely won't be as often since school is starting back up, but since its second semester and not finals, hopefully I'll have more free time. Also, sorry if I got anybody's hopes up with this author's note. I'll take it down and replace it with a chapter as soon as I can.

:(


End file.
